すばらしき この せかい
by Komikanimasi
Summary: Suddenly, i woke up-thanks to the traffic lights...wait, traffic lights? Yes, i realize that i woke up in the middle of street...
1. Chapter 1

**すばらしき** **この** **せかい**

_Subarashiki Kono Sekai_

(It's Wonderful World)

Disclaimer :

**The World Ends With You ©** **Square Enix, Jupiter**

**すばらしき** **この** **せかい** **Yoshiya**

Genre :

**Action, Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

This story is based on the The World Ends With You, and all its canon characters,  
locations and events are a property of Square Enix™ and JUPITER™.

All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional and any possible similarities between them and real people and events are purely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

**Week 1**  
**The 1st Day** - Runaway/AWAKENING  
Awakening~ Forgotten Memaories & Welcome to Shibuya

* * *

...It's so dark...i can't...see...anything...

_"...Where am i?"_

***DING!**

_"Gaah! The hell?_

Suddenly, i woke up-thanks to the traffic lights...wait, traffic lights? Yes, i realize that i woke up in the middle of street...Wait, i know this place...But, what the hell i'm doing waking up in the middle of Scramble Crossing?

_"-wait, what is this?"_

Out of nowhere, i found this weird thing in my hand. What is this? A pin? With a skull mark on it?-Wait, and back to the world first problem-how did i ended up sleeping in the middle of street? I'm sure that i'm not as high as you thought..

* * *

I don't know why the hell i'm here-sleeping in the middle of street which a lot and i mean A LOT of people passed by without noticing a strange-looking boy fell asleep right below their feet as they walked, oh wait- did i got stepped by them? It gives me horror by thinkin' bout it.

First things first, i hafta recall what exactly happened just before i woke up-and then yes, i can't remember a single damn thing. Did my brain failed me? Of course not, it still working nicely. But everytime i tried to remember what happens-it blurs.

"DAMN!"-i shouted, and it was like nobody gives a shit. They didn't even look at me, just passing by-worrying their own problems. Then i walk along the street, but there is this guy who just walk forward without noticing i'm right in front of him-and guess what happens? HE PASSED THROUGH ME.

* * *

"W-w-wha-?"-i tripped, shocked because of that freak passed right through my body. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? HE-HE-HE PASSED RIGHT THROUGH ME AND ...AND...and...what the hell just happened? Calm down! Calm down, myself!

I tried to calmed myself and this somewhat bothers me-let me summarize again from the start-okay, okay, i know-you as the readers of this story-of-my-life must be bored, coz i repeat the same shitty dialogue over and over again-blame the writers-not me, kay? Here we go again...

So i woke up in the middle of street while no one gives a shit-somewhat i can't remember, memory lost-to simply put it, and now some dude just walked passed through me...Seems normal. No it's not, you shitty brain!

After all of that summary, i sighed and i thought i've lost my mind-  
Whatever, let me just put my headphone, pretend like nothing happen and let it go-let's see what we got here in Shibuya, err...Hachiko Statue?

Doesn't matter what happens, this is simply amazing-i could walk through people and it seems they can't see me-just what i ever hope to be true. No one will get on my path, my way, my life.

* * *

_**That day-the day i woke up in the middle of street,  
who knows what'll happen to me? I haven't thought about it.  
But let me tell you something, after that awkward day passed  
-Shibuya will never be the same again.**_

-To be Continue-

* * *

FAQs section.

**Shibuya**

Shibuya is a part of central Tokyo, famous for its fashion and nightlife.

**Scramble Crossing**

The Scramble Crossing is a location in The World Ends with You, located in Shibuya, Tokyo.  
It connects various locations in The World Ends with You together.  
It is a bustling area and is the starting point of the **Reaper's Game.**

**Player Pin**

The Player Pin is the first pin that every Player acquires as he or she starts the Reapers' Game.

**Hachiko Statue**

Hachiko is actually based off a real-life Akita dog.  
The statue itself was nearby the Shibuya Station.

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-%E3%81%99%E3%81%B0%E3%82%89%E3%81%97%E3%81%8D-%E3%81%93%E3%81%AE-%E3%81%9B%E3%81%8B%E3%81%84-reversed-remix.956/


	2. Chapter 2

**すばらしき** **この** **せかい**

_Subarashiki Kono Sekai_

(It's Wonderful World)

Disclaimer :

**The World Ends With You ©** **Square Enix, Jupiter**

**すばらしき** **この** **せかい** **Yoshiya**

Genre :

**Action, Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

This story is based on the The World Ends With You, and all its canon characters,  
locations and events are a property of Square Enix™ and JUPITER™.

All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional and any possible similarities between them and real people and events are purely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

**Week 1**  
**The 1st Day** - Runaway/YOU GOT 7 DAYS  
The Reaper's Game~ 7 Days & Pact

* * *

Ouchie...  
Now where am i? No..No way...this is Shibuya...Why..? Didn't i finished the game? Wh-what is this...?

_**"Do i have to do this again? I-i don't want to...Please, PLEASE! Just erase me!**_ _**I don't care anymore!"**_

* * *

I took a long deep breath, trying to calm myself-  
My name is **Akiha**, **Takasu Akiha**-Oh well, i'm sorry for shouting back there...  
I'm just an ordinary girl who just died a week ago. Died? Yes, i'm not joking-and here i am in _"The Reaper's Game"_

You don't know what is _"The Reaper's Game"_ ? It's a one-week competition in which those who have died may participate. Each participant is approached shortly after their passing and is given the choice by the Reapers. Which is simply who won the game will given a second chance.

And this isn't my first time-entering _"The Reaper's Game"_...  
I'll tell you later about that one...Now, i'm in the game once again-i have to make a _"Pact"_ with another _Player_.

Long story short-Pact is one of the most important things in game, simply put that you can't win the game alone. You have to do it with your _Partner_, if you're not making a Pact-the _Noise _will came to hunt you down-and what's worse, you can't use your _Psych_.

* * *

There's too much things i have to remember-how to play the game...  
Since my head is still blurry-well for now i should go make a Pact with somebody-who i can trust my life with.

Now i'm walking past the _Shibuya Station_, i'm going to _104 Building_ to see what's there.  
But on my way, suddenly my hand aches-which i already knew it's the _"Timer"_

The Timer here means the countdown before you got erased-  
not if you cleared the mission given by the _"Game Master" _each per day.

_**DONG!**_

As i endured the pain on my hand-the loud sound came from the 104 Building were the start mark of _"The Reaper's Game"_. It says **"YOU GOT 7 DAYS"**-not to mention, if you're lucky enough.

-I ran quickly to go nearby Hachiko Statue, to avoid the Noises who'll hunt me down.  
At Hachiko Statue, i saw this guy who wore headphones and he seems familiar to me-but no time to think...Gotta make this as soon as possible...

"YOU THERE!", i scream out of nowhere.  
**  
"MAKE A PACT WITH ME, PLEASE!"**

* * *

_**I swear to God, this time-for once and forever, i'll win the game.  
Not for the second chance, but to make sure i kept my promise-with him.  
So, here i am-playing "The Reaper's Game" for another 7 days full of hell.**_

-To be Continue-

* * *

FAQs section.

**The Reaper's Game**  
The Reaper's Game is a one-week competition in which those who have died may participate. Each potential participant is approached shortly after their passing and is given the choice by the Reaper Games.

Every contestant is called a Player and is given a player pin as a sign of his or her entry. To enter in the game every player has to pay an 'entry fee', that is taken by the conductor. The player pin lets the holder read the mind of any person not carrying a player pin (with some exceptions like the reapers), an ability called "Scanning".

**Pact**  
At the beginning of a game, each player must forge a Pact with another player to prevent Noise from attacking them and to be able to use psychs. Each player pairing must then survive seven days or be erased in the process. Missions are orders given by the Reapers to players on a day-to-day basis.

**Entry Fee**  
Every Player must give up whatever is dearest to them in order to participate. This entry fee can be physical, such as mementos or people, or more physical or immaterial such as one's appearance, dreams, or memories.

**About Pin & Psych**  
Players are also provided with pins that allow them to use psychs, which can be used depending on the Imagination the player has, or the player's true intentions.

**Players**  
Players are the people who play in the Reapers' Game. The players are chosen by the Reapers after they die in the Realground. They are moved into Shibuya's Underground, which implies they can see events in the RG, yet cannot be noticed by any person there ("normal" people which are unrelated to the game).

_All Players must bear:_

o A Player pin that distinguishes them as players, enabling them to "scan" the minds of non-players, among other effects.

o Their cell phone, in which they receive missions via SMS (the in-game menu is designed like a menu from a cellphone). If this mission has a time limit, their right palms are painfully imprinted with a timer when they finish reading the mission requirements. This timer vanishes if they complete the mission.

Players do not have any special powers beyond the ones that pins and the Pact give them. As a consequence, they cannot travel to other planes, with the exception of certain Realground areas emblazoned with a red Reaper decal.

Players are ranked at the end of every game, and they may be erased, accepted within the Reapers or Angels (this only happens with the absolute best of them), or reincarnated, according to their performance.

**Reapers**  
Act as administrator in the Game. They are identified by the black wings on their back, which are a manifestation of their supernatural powers. Reapers are recruited from Players who have survived previous runs of the game. Any such player, provided they are strong enough, may choose to become a Reaper if they wish.

**Noise**  
Noise are a race of beings, summoned physical forms of Soul bound to a Pin, incarnated between the Underground and Realground planes of Shibuya. Because they straddle the border between the two planes, they are able to exact an influence in both, being physically present in the Underground, while capable of influencing people's thought in the Realground, typically resulting in negative emotions on the victim's behalf.

**104 Building**  
A fashion landmark in Shibuya. Its huge billboards are sought after by all of the hottest brands.  
The building, located just across the street from Shibuya Stations, opened in April 1979. The architect was Minoru Takeyama. Tokyu, the building's operator, designed the building as a "Fashion Community" containing small retail stores targeting the early-30s female consumer. Tokyu intended the store to compete with Seibu Department Stores which was making inroads into the Shibuya area.

* * *

**Writer's Note**

This story is taken by the other main protagonist's point of view, please do not be confused.  
The next chapter will have a combined point of view from both of the main protagonists.

But now, we're speaking about Takasu Akiha-which is the main female protagonist.  
She is 16 years old at the moment, wearing a black round cap as her signature accessory.

She is quite cheerful, but can be moody sometimes-her personality is a real counterpart for the male main protagonist-which I'll be introducing in the next chapter.

I'll do the intro of each the characters starting within next chapter properly-so stay tuned.

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-%E3%81%99%E3%81%B0%E3%82%89%E3%81%97%E3%81%8D-%E3%81%93%E3%81%AE-%E3%81%9B%E3%81%8B%E3%81%84-reversed-remix.956/


	3. Chapter 3

**すばらしき** **この** **せかい**

_Subarashiki Kono Sekai_

(It's Wonderful World)

Disclaimer :

**The World Ends With You ©** **Square Enix, Jupiter**

**すばらしき この せかい ****© Yoshiya**

Genre :

**Action, Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

This story is based on the The World Ends With You, and all its canon characters,  
locations and events are a property of Square Enix™ and JUPITER™.

All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional and any possible similarities between them and real people and events are purely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

**Week 1**  
**The 1st Day** - Runaway/YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME  
The Mission~ Timer & Frogs

* * *

Pact? What the hell is this crazy chick's talkin' bout?  
And why the hell she co-

"HURRY!"  
"Wha-? Wait-you actually can see me?"  
"OF COURSE! WE'RE PLAYERS, THAT'S WHY! NOW, PACT WITH ME!"

Suddenly, there is this fancy lights coming down from the sky-confirming that i've made a pact or whatsoever with this girl. Really, i don't get it-what the meaning of this? First, a clock appeared in my hand-that hurts a lot. Now, a wierd girl came to hit on me? You gotta be ki-

_***RRRRRRR  
*RRRRRRR**_

Our phones ring at the same time, what does that mean? Hmm? An e-mail?

"Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and  
face erasure. -The Reapers."

Oh, that's cute. See ya, spam. Deleted.

_***RRRRRRR**_

Huh? Still there... It's like junk mail from hell!

"You can't delete those, it's the Mission"  
"What now? We're filming 'Mission Impossible 5' ?"  
"You dont say? Helloooo? We're playing 'The Reaper's Game'."  
"What in the world was this "Reaper's Game" ?"  
"...Is this your first time entering the game?"  
"Well, i don't even know what's going on here, who the hell are you and why the hell i can't delete this creepy mail from my inbox!"  
"Oh, where's my manner? My name is Akiha, Takasu Akiha-but you can call me Akiha for short!"  
"Well..Yeah, nice seeing you, bye"

The moment i start to take my leave-She grabbed the hell out of my hand.

"Hey! Wait! You! What's your name! Don't leave me behind!"  
"Rrrghh..Get off me, you fr-"

As i struggling to loose my hands-there is this weird symbol coming out of nowhere from the thin air...

"F...frogs!?"  
"Here comes the Noise!"  
"Oww! What the... They attacked me! What do they want with me? D-down froggie...!"

Damn, this frogs nuts! I better run-that's what i think...  
And i can't run because she grabbed my shirt.

"Get off me! What are y-"  
"CALM DOWN, WILL YA?"  
"Look! We have to do this! We got no choice, we have to win this Reaper's Game!"  
"But first, we have to deal with the frogs! Are you with me or not? Make your choice!"  
"Like i have a choice! But, how are we gonna-"  
"Here! Use this pin!"

"How do i fight a frogs with a pin?"  
"Like i know! Figures it by yourself!"  
"Gee! Thanks a lot!"

I closed my eyes-as i heard the sound of those frogs leapt to me. As this pin got a picture of fire on it, i imagined those fire-shaped right in my head-Suddenly i created a fire wall and successfully blast all the frogs in one single sweep. What the? I must be natural at this (lol)

I saw there still a few frogs left-not to mention the frogs leapt right behind the girl.

"Behind you!"

I managed to alert her and she dodged the frogs perfectly-and right after she dodged, she slashed the heck outta those frogs.

"Thanks partner! That's how it's done!"  
"I see we're getting better about this 'partner'-thingy!"

As we finished all the frogs, i felt relieved-  
I don't get all of this things, but i bet i'll figured out something if i tag along with this girl.  
Because i had a lot of things to ask-even i don't know where to begin with.

* * *

_**That day, i met this certain girl-this stalker, i bet she knows something...  
I'll make a good use of her-to gain useful information of what's happening here.  
But, soon enough-i'll regret those thoughts, because this stalker will change my whole life.  
No spoiler, just be patient-like i said, soon enough.**_

-To be Continue-

* * *

FAQs section.

**Noise #01 - Dixiefrog**  
_"Powerful legs propel this hop-happy frog Noise around, and lend a biting edge to its kick!" _  
The Dixiefrog is a green frog Noise with blue legs in The World Ends with You. It is notable as being the the first enemy the player encounters in the game.

**Pyrokinesis **  
Pyrokinesis is a negative psych found in several brands. It is activated by pressing on an empty area, then dragging the flame along a path. If there are no conflicting psychs in the pin deck which are activated by pressing on an empty space, the flame is able to remain stationary. The color of the flame varies among the pins. All Pyrokinesis pins are categorized under A class.

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-%E3%81%99%E3%81%B0%E3%82%89%E3%81%97%E3%81%8D-%E3%81%93%E3%81%AE-%E3%81%9B%E3%81%8B%E3%81%84-reversed-remix.956/


End file.
